Until We Meet Again
by whit love
Summary: AU. Brittany is a dance choreographer in her adoptive mother dance academy and Santana is a mediator in one of the biggest companies in the US. For some universe reason (or fate) they meet in Paris but life goes on. Until they meet again, two months later, in LA.
1. Casualities & Universe Reasons

**Summary: AU.** Brittany is a dance choreographer in her adoptive mother dance academy and Santana is a mediator in one of the biggest companies in the US. For some universe reason (or fate) they meet in Paris but life goes on. Until they meet again, two months later, in LA.

**Authors Note (important, please read): **Hello. Well this is my first AU completely off canon fic and I'm really hoping this works out well and you all enjoy it. English is NOT my native language so I must apologize in advance for all the spelling or phrasing mistakes. I hope you enjoy it as much as I already am. And please give me your feedback, good or bad, please review and let me know what you think about it. Means a lot to me and helps me understanding if you're really enjoying or not enjoying at all. Thank you and have fun! – S.

/

**Chapter One – **Causalities & Universe Reasons

Paris. The so called city of love. And here you are with no love of your own. Doesn't make sense, does it? You raise your head from Mike's shoulder and look over to the window, amazed by all the colors and all the persons walking on the street.

"We're almost there Britt." You look over at Mike and he's closing his MacBook and shoving it again on the bag. You're entrance hour at the hotel was supposed to be at 10pm and you're already late, 45 minutes.

By the amount of times Mike cursed the whole taxi ride, you can tell your mother is pissed by the two of you arriving late but it's not your fault, the traffic was crazy, they lost Mike's bag at the airport and the taxi driver only speaks French. Meaning: Disaster.

When the driver starts pulling over by the hotel entrance, you watch Mike grab his purse and paying for the ride. You want to stop him and pay for it but too late. You hate it every time he pays for stuff near you. Not because your mother is so rich she could swim in a pool of money if she wanted to but Mike already does so much for you that paying is the only way you find to make it even. But he never lets you.

Clumsy as you are, you almost fall leaving the taxi. That's another thing you don't understand, as well as people that don't like cotton candy. If you're so clumsy on your every daily action, how can you be such a good dancer? It doesn't make any sense. Your mom always tells you that Dancing Brittany and Daily Brittany are the opposite sides of the same coin but what if you could join them? What if there was a way to stop being clumsy all the time and just be good? What if someday you wake up and you're just Daily Brittany? You shake your thoughts away and walk towards the tailgate to grab your bags.

Mike hands you your bag and puts his own on his shoulder, closing the tailgate and slapping it twice to let the driver know he can leave now. Both of you start walking towards the hotel entrance and you stare at your feet, trying not to stumble and make a fool of yourself but you end up stumbling against someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't…." You start trying to apologize for your clumsiness and lower down to help catching up all the papers this other person had when your eyes meet _hers. _And damn, you're lost. You don't think you ever saw such big beautiful warm brown eyes and you can't help yourself from staring.

"Just give me my things back and scoot over, okay?" Her voice sounds like a velvet whisper that echoes inside your ears and gets stuck in the back of your head. You watch her get up before you and again you can't help yourself from appreciate her legs. Coughing harshly, you raise yourself and hand her the last papers. Your eyes meet brow again but contrary to you, she's not smiling, not even politely. She seems… annoyed.

"I'm really sorry I bust against you." You scratch the back of your neck and shrug, watching her frenetic attempt to get the papers in order again. Probably this was the time you should leave but part of you, a big slice of you, doesn't want to leave until you're 100% sure she forgives you. A laugh appears in your throat with the thought that your standing in the entrance of one the most fanciest hotels in France, waiting for some woman orders her papers, the ones you knocked out, just to hear her say she forgives your clumsiness. This doesn't even sound like you.

"Yeah, sure, oh fuck…" Another paper fall and you hurry to catch it before it even hits the floor. You look up and she's staring at you, her head slightly titled to the left and a tiny freckle it's starting to form in the right corner of her parted lips. It's like she's about to say something but she got stuck with only a smile.

"Here. Is everything in order now?" You try to sound as polite as you can because you truly are worried if this accident somehow messed her job and you know you would do anything to make it better for her. Oh well,_ almost_ anything.

"Yes, it's all in order. Thank you for helping me pick up the mess you made."

"Oh… I didn't meant to… I swear I…." Your words get caught on the back of your throat by sudden touch in your arm. It's way too soft to be Mike's hand but it can't possibly be…

"Breath, it's okay. All solved now." Her voice is so calm and peaceful that your brain feels light weighted inside your skull. And that's when your eyes go down to this soft touch with slow circles in your arm just to see it's her. The woman in front of you is holding your arm in the softest touch you ever felt and drawing small circles with her thumb. You swallow the bump in your throat and that spot in your arm feels so good you don't want to move.

"Santana, come on, we're behind schedule!" The smile on her face drops by the sudden call for this blonde girl two feet behind her and you swear you can hear her teeth range inside her mouth. You watch as she bite on her lower lip and turns slightly around to face this other girl, never leaving the hold on your arm. Once her back is turned to you, you look over to Mike and he's just pretending to be busy on his phone but you know he's capturing to whole scene to make fun of you later. There's only one good thing you can take from this whole mess, her name is Santana. The beautiful woman that you just bust against and it's now holding your arm is called Santana and the name is almost as hot as her.

"You and you're damn inconvenience, Fabray. Seriously, why don't you just fuck off my way and I'll meet you there? We don't have to go together, you know? We're not a stupid twin couple or whatever!" Your eyes become wide open with her sudden change of attitude. She turns around to face you again and her lips for this sweet smile, almost like she's amused with this whole situation. "Well, there goes a perfect opportunity for a good mystery challenge. As you may have heard, my name is Santana, Santana Lopez." You're already in love with her name and the way she said it sounded so gorgeous, it just keep repeating inside your head, over and over again.

You open your mouth to tell her your name because it would be rude if you didn't but she squeezes your arm and shakes her head, liking her lips. She starts moving towards you and your heartbeat increases to light speed velocity. "Don't tell me your name just yet. Let me find you on my ways." She whispers and you can swear you just melted under her voice. If it wasn't the hold she still has in your arm you would be on the floor right now.

She starts walking away from you and you don't say a single word because honestly? You don't know what to say. Your mind is lost in the constant repeat of her voice and her name and everything about her. Mike pokes your side, trying to wake you up from your trance but you're so lost above the clouds nothing brings you down. Except for…

"Brittany Susan Pierce!"

"Mom!" You literally jump on the spot by the sudden sound of your mother's voice. She doesn't sound mad or anything, just her usual fancy self. It's quit amusing sometimes. You watch as she walks towards you and wraps both you and Mike in a tight embrace.

"Miss Holiday, I can't breathe."

"Michael Chang!" Oh boy, here you go again.

You and Mike know each other since Holly adopted you when you were 10, so you basically grew up together. He's the typical best friend next door and you spend a lot of time together, more after you figured out you share the same passions: dance and… girls. Mike was the first person you came out to and after saying he always had his doubts about your sexuality because apparently you linger too much looking at the girls; Mike promised he would always have your back no matter what, how, when or who. 10 years later and his promise remain intact. Yes, it means he had a few fights on high school to cover your back but you had a few fights to cover his too. That said, after Mike and Sam had this brutal fight on school because Sam "accidentally" outed you loud and clear, Holly grounded Sam and asked Mike to start calling her Mom or Holly. Which he still can't do since she's your boss too.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave the Miss for your ladies and stick with the Holy for me?" You smile as you watch her give him a little squeeze in the shoulder and you can already tell in your head word by word what she's about to say next. "Damn Britt, I love you like crazy but why can't you like men too? Mike is such a catch and a gentleman." She winks at you and smiles, and you can fell both hers and Mike's eyes on you.

"Mom you know I like men too, I mean…" You look down and start playing with your feet. A nervous habit you carry with you since you were a little kid and you can't stop doing it. It's just automatic. "I like Mike and I like to watch them dance because their body mechanic is so different than the feminine mechanic but I don't love them nor look at them in a romantic way."

"We know Britt and you don't have to explain yourself." You can hear Mike say by your side but you can't really see him because your eyes are still stuck in the ground. A cold touch happens on your chin and soon you realize its Mike's finger pushing your head up. "And you don't have to be nervous about it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Talking about nervous, who was that hot piece of mess you were just talking to?"

"Mom!" You try to sound mad and do your mad face but you can't help it and soon start feeling your cheeks get red with the simple thought of that woman. Santana Lopez. Her name was the enough to intrigue you and her eyes… You just wanted to stare at her eyes every minute because you don't think you ever saw such beautiful eyes in your whole life.

"I think her name is Santana." Mike's voice brings you down from your Santana trance and you look at them both walking inside the hotel and talking about how you, Brittany S. Pierce, just got yourself '_hot piece of mess'_ the second you leave your taxi in Paris.

It doesn't hit you until you get inside the hotel and you find yourself froze by the reception. You just meet the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen in the most random outfit you could've chosen to wear. Your eyes move to this huge mirror hanging behind the reception and damn it Brittany, why would you have to be wearing blue and yellow sneakers, black leggings, purple hoodie, black coat and your typical green gloves? Why couldn't you be like your mom, always wearing those fancy dresses and clothes? Or like Mike? He's a dancer too but he's wearing suit pants and a casual jacket. Why did you have to have your unusual style today? If you could, you would delete this moment and try to start again with "decent" clothes…

"Britt are you coming or what?"

"Wha-" You look to your side and see your mother staring at you with her hands on her hips and Mike's shaking some key-cards to you which just reminds you that since you're so late, you have to change in less than 10 minutes. You grab your bag and walk towards them, grabbing your key-card from Mike's hand and getting inside the elevator but before the doors close you look up to the hotel doors and the events from earlier start racing in your mind again. That name, that voice, that touch. You want more; you want to see more of her.

You want Santana Lopez to look for you and find you by her ways. But fast or else you're absolutely positive you'll look for her everywhere.

* * *

"Britt, its 11:30, I'm going to hit the bed, okay?"

"Sure, M. I'll just grab one of those drinks with the umbrellas."

"Daiquiri?" You look up to Mike and shut your eyes because you honestly have no idea what's the name of the drink because they always taste different. You just know they have those cute little umbrellas and they leave your mouth tasting sweet. Not cotton candy sweet, just… Sweet. Mike raises his eyebrow and pokes your nose, which makes you scrunch your face a little. "You're already half drunk; I don't think you should drink more and alone."

"I'll be fine Mike, it's just one more drink. You can go." You get up and grab your purse from the table. Mike stretches his arm for you but you can still get up on your own. He gives you a light kiss on your temple and grabs his jacket from the chair.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble. Good night, Britt-Britt."

"Night Mike."

You watch him leave the bar and start walking towards the balcony to order yourself a drink. It'll be the last one. You had a big day with the plane trip, the meetings with this French dance company your mom wants to buy and add to her already huge dance academy empire and walking on these damn high heels isn't really helping. To add the cherry on top of this, Santana crossed your mind the whole day and if you breathe deep you can still feel her smell. And god, she smells like heaven. You reach the balcony and place your purse there; taking a deep breath before ordering your drink and you could swear the inebriating smell of Santana's hair seems way to close but it must be your drunken senses talking.

"I want a… uhm… one of those sweet drinks with a green umbrella, please." You ask the waitress as you clumsy sit on the barstool. He smiles at you and shows you two different green umbrellas. Maybe you're supposed to choose between them but they're so cute you end up asking to have both.

"So, it's a daiquiri with two green umbrellas, miss?"

"Yeap."

"In a minute."

"Thanks." Instead of watching him mix your drink, you find yourself doing half swings in your barstool. Maybe Mike was right and you should go to bed. If you're doing childish turns now and you only had a few drinks, if you keep drinking you'll soon become Stripper Brittany and that won't be pretty to watch. Good news is: the hotel bar closes at midnight and it's already 11:40pm, which means you don't have time to metaphor into Stripper Brittany.

"Miss?" You look up to find another waitress placing a shot glass in front of you. It's a blue drink and you can't recognize the smell.

"This must be a mistake, I didn't order it."

"Oh, we know. This is an offer from that lady across the bar." Your eyes follow the direction the waitress is pointing and you can't believe your eyes when they land on no more, no less, than Santana Lopez. Turns out your nose wasn't fooling you and she's really here. You feel your heartbeat increase because A) she's here; B) she's paying you a drink and C) she's here! You watch as she raises her shot glass with what looks to be the same blue drink and wink at you before slipping it down her throat. You swallow harshly and look up to the waitress again.

"Which drink is this?"

"It's called _Blue Coracion._"

"That's Spanish right?" You never had Spanish on school but you're pretty sure it sounds like a Spanish name. The waitress giggles at the question like the answer was way too obvious to be given but you drink it anyway. As soon as the blue liquid starts going down your throat, you feel yourself being divide into 'damn this burn' and 'this is so sweet, I love it'. You hit the glass against the balcony and the waitress smiles.

"Yes it is Spanish and means Blue Heart."

"Blue Heart…" Why would Santana pay you a drink called Blue Heart? And why is she paying you drinks? And why is… She walking towards you right now? You look forward and your previous waitress already left your umbrella drink there and you take a big zip of it.

"Well well well, do my eyes deceive me or the woman that almost got me in trouble this morning is right here?" Ignoring the fact that she sounds a little bit tipsier than you, your eyes scan her up and down and up again. If you thought she looked absolutely stunning this morning in a white pencil skirt, black high heels and a simple blue shirt, now she is taking your breath away in a very skinny purple dress, high black socks and black boots.

"I'm really sorry for what happened this morning." You swing a little to your left to face her but she places her body dangerously between your legs and you feel your breath catching on the back of your throat. Suddenly the bar got way hotter. Or it's just you?

"Look…" She takes the daiquiri cup of your hands, looking straight into your eyes. "You really need to stop apologizing for what happened this morning because honestly?" You watch as she takes a zip on your drink. _Your drink, _she's drinking from _your cup, your drink. _"I did it on purpose." Suddenly the air between you two disappear and your find yourself gasping for it. She did what? She can't have done it on purpose. You were the one staring at your feet not to bump against someone. It was impossible that she did it on purpose.

"That's not possible, Santana. I mean its okay for me to call you by your name right?"

"Oh…" She hands you your drink and orders some double Scotch for her. Turning to you again, you can see her eyes are scanning yours before moving down to your lips and up to your eyes again. She chews on her bottom lip and the waitress places her drink on the balcony, which she drinks like it was a simple shot. "Another, please."

"You didn't answer my question…"

"It's more than okay for you to call me by my name." The waitress brings her another drink and before she grabs it and swallows it like its nothing, you grab her wrist. You want her to tell you why she said she did it on purpose, you want to understand but deep down you just wanted to touch her and her skin feels amazing under your touch. She looks down at your hand on her wrist and you swear her cheeks are turning pink. "I saw you coming and…"

"And?"

"And!" She looks up into your eyes and you're melting inside your skin. The way she looks at you, the way she licks her lips, the way she feels under your touch, everything about her is inducing you in some sort of coma and you don't want her to stop.

She turns her hand around and now she's the one holding your wrist. You can feel her fingers grazing lightly the entrance of your jacket sleeve and you take a zip on your drink trying to get distracted by something that's not her or about her.

"And I had two choices: light up my cigar, follow Quinn and my boring life or… I could bust against this intriguing blonde girl that was walking towards me and make it seem like an accident." She gives you a smile and swallows her drink all at once again. You can't believe that she really premeditated it. You're about to ask something when she looks up to you again, almost like she's shy or nervous to ask. "Can you give me your name or do I have to steal it from the receptionist?"

"I thought you'd never ask." You laugh at how adorable she is getting all shy just to know your name. "Brittany S. Pierce."

"Brittany S. Pierce?"

"Yes… And I know what you're thinking. I don't really love my name because people always confuse me with Britney Spears and I feel like I will always live in her shadow." You hear her giggle and look up from your cup to her. You notice that when she laughs, a small freckle shows up on the corner of her mouth and suddenly you fell temped to lean forward and kiss it. You must be really drunk right now.

"That's just… So adorable, Brittany." You're melting again and you want her to say your name over and over again because it sound so much better coming from her mouth.

"Ladies, 11:50pm, we would like to ask you to leave the bar and head to your bedrooms, please."

"Gotcha captain." She says to the waitress and you turn to the right to grab your purse just to find her hand stretched out for you when you turn back again. "Come on, Britt."

You're gone. She's dragging you to the elevator in the must drunk walk you've ever seen in your life but the only think you can think of is the fact that she's holding your hand. You reach the elevator in no time and you watch as she takes her key-card from her cleavage, which makes you swallow hardly.

"What's your floor?"

"What?"

"What's your floor, Brittany?"

"Oh…" You open your purse and take your key-card too. With the whole busy day you had you forgot your floor and even your bedroom number. "2nd floor." She presses the 2nd button and you wait to see what's her floor but she doesn't press any other button.

The elevator trip is really fast and soon enough you reach the 2nd floor. The doors open and you wait a little longer before leaving, surprised by the fact she walked out of the elevator and it's now staring at you with her hands on her hips. The low light on the bar didn't gave you the right idea about her but the hall light that's hitting her is allowing you to be mesmerized by all the curves on what looks like to be a perfect body.

"Do you need me to drag you out of there, Brittany?" You blink twice at the sound of her voice calling your name again and that's the enough to drag you out of the elevator before it closes. You vaguely remember this hall from earlier today and you're pretty sure your room is to the left.

"Which way is your room, Santana?"

"Right. And yours?"

"Left…" Looks like this is where you stay. She needs to go with her life and you'll go with yours. You open your mouth to wish her goodnight but she grabs your hand, drawing circles in your palm.

"I have a proposition for you…" You look up to see her eyes but she's looking down at your hand. "I pre-ordered a few bottles of wine to my bedroom to celebrate the failure or the success of my trip to Paris. And I can drink them all alone but… I'm really enjoying your company Brittany. So… You have two options: you go to your bedroom and I'll get amazingly drunk like I had previously planned or… You could come with me and we could talk for a little longer. What do you say?"

You're at a crossroad. Or you go to the right and probably never see Santana again, or you go to the left and enjoy her company a little longer.

Should you stay and follow the path back to your normal life or should you go and play dice with the universe?


	2. Teenagers Again

**Bedroom 21 | 8:40am**

Light. A hot buzzing and annoying sunbeam starts breaking into the bedroom darkness, hitting your face with no mercy. You start blinking your eyes twice as much than usual and they feel… Watery? But you don't remember crying last night. In fact, you don't remember anything from last night. You try to swallow but your throat is so dry you start coughing but… Something is pressuring your chest and you can't feel your left hand either.

"Oh…" A huge pounding in your head hits you like a brick and you press your temples, covering your eyes with your right hand. You're hangover. You have to be, there's no other explanation for the watery eyes, dry throat and pounding head.

But there are still two things with no answer: the pressure on your chest and the numbness on your left hand. You try to take the sleep away from your eyes and you're hit by a sharp pain in your back, making it arch and that's when you realize where you are. You fell asleep sitting on the carpet and against the couch in… "Santana's bedroom."

You cover your mouth after the out loud realization, afraid she would wake up. You look down and find a sleepy Santana laying half on top of you. Her legs are all tangled with yours; her right arm is holding your stomach and your left arm it's stuck between her back and the couch.

Suddenly you feel a burning desire to kiss the top of her sleepy head but you can't. In fact, you shouldn't. What if she wakes up and pushes you away? What if you wake up and this was just a big messed up dream? But then again, if this was all just a dream, you would've wake up a long time ago, right? You wouldn't be feeling the back pain, the watery eyes or the sun hitting your face. So if this is real life, it means you really have a gorgeous woman sleeping half on top of you.

Your eyes dart around the small living room of her suite and small flashes of last night start coming to you. Two empty glasses and an empty bottle of wine are on the coffee table, another bottle is on the floor near what seems to be your high heels and a third one near the bathroom door. From what you remember of the night before, the bottle near the bathroom is the last one you drank and you were so drunk you thought the floor wasn't straight so Santana threw the bottle to the floor to see if it was or not. And the bottle near your heels was from playing spin the bottle but since there was only two of you, you didn't play for long.

But if you were already half drunk when Mike left you and you had a daiquiri before drinking 3 bottles of wine in Santana's bedroom, that means… stripper Brittany! The air gets caught in the back of your throat trying to think if you took any clothes off because that would be so embarrassing. You look down to you and your pants are on, your top is on too but your jacket is gone. You scan the room trying to find it but Santana exhales on your chest and you freeze, afraid she'll wake up because of your movement but… "Oh…" Santana's shoulders and chest are covered with your jacket and her socks are gone too but it looks like she tried to keep her perfect legs warm between your own legs.

"San…" Your voice cracks and you have to cough to bring it back. Santana moves a little but instead of moving away from you, she snuggles even more against you. "Santana?"

"I'm sleeping..." She mumbles and you can't help but giggle because her breath tickles against your chest.

"But I can't feel my arm." You try to move it a little to let her know which arm you're talking about but you're stopped by her hand covering your whole face and running down to your lips, where she lingers her finger.

"Sleep Britt." Her hand falls to your stomach and that's when you realize you haven't breathed since her finger touched your lips. You feel your heartbeat increase and you know she can hear it as she's lying on your chest which just makes you even more nervous.

"Did you just call me Britt?" You try and slow your heartbeat and sound casual and pretend you're not nervous at all. You feel her exhale and turn slowly, slipping her hand from your stomach to your side like she's trying to get up.

Even though her hand is now on the floor, her arm is completely pressed against your side and you can feel her shake. You sit up slightly and held her arms trying to help her stand but she changes her mind and ends up sitting between your legs. You watch as she pushes your jacket sleeves towards her stomach and covers herself a little more before dragging her fingers into her messy hair in a sloppy but very adorable way.

"I heard you call me San so it was only fair if I called you Britt."

"I thought you were sleeping." You watch as she looks up to you and releases the hold on her bottom lip, revealing the most beautiful white teeth you ever seen. Your dancer habits start kicking in and you want to cross your legs but Santana is sitting right between them, holding your jacket on her shoulders and staring at you with those big brown eyes.

"Not really. I woke up like 30 minutes ago or something."

"And you kept sleeping…" Your eyes grow wide open and you can feel your cheeks burning with the realization that Santana was awake all this time but she didn't move away from you. "On me?"

"Hey hey, don't blame me, okay? You feel way better than that damn stiff mattress. It's like needles in my back. Tons of them." She's way too adorable to be true but you honestly have no idea what she's talking about since last night was your first night in the hotel and you didn't have a chance to try your mattress. She suddenly giggles and covers her mouth, like she's trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?" Instead of replying you, she just points to the bed behind you. You can't really see the bed because the couch is blocking your view so you start getting up, slowly because your head is so dizzy it feels like the floor is spinning.

Santana's bed looks like a chicken bomb or a huge flock of birds landed and switched feathers there, which you know it's not possible because birds don't change feathers like snakes change skin. "There are feathers everywhere Santana!"

"I think we had a pillow fight last night." She gives your shoulder a little squeeze and starts walking towards the bed. She's clearly hangover too because even though you're still mesmerised with how gracefully she walks, you can see her twisting her steps every now and then. Which is just… Adorable.

But you can't really understand what she's doing because her back is turned to you and it looks like she's grabbing something from the bed. You watch as she starts walking towards you again and you can't help but think how incredibly well your jacket looks around her shoulders. "Britt, your pants button is open…"

You look down at your pants feeling embarrassed they were open just to find out it wasn't true. She was just playing you and you fell for it. Like when Mike says you have dirt on your shirt and you look down but he hits your nose, you fall for it every time even though you know he's playing you. It's just… instinct, kind of.

"San, it's not o-"You're suddenly hit by a blow of feathers to your face and Santana's laugh fills your ears like the most beautiful melody in the universe. You start batting your eye lashes and you can see a lot of feathers falling but you know there's a lot more, everywhere. You shake your hair a little, trying not to get dizzy with all the movement, and drag your fingers into your hair to make all the remaining feathers fall.

"Oh, come here you." She walks around the couch and helps you getting free of feathers. Next thing you know her arms are wrapped around your neck and you're holding her too. You've hugged plenty of others before like Mike, Mom, Sam and a bunch of other people but they never felt half as right as Santana feels right now. It's like your bodies were meant to be connected, like you're _meant to be together. _

You want to shake those thoughts away from your head because you've only met Santana for like a day now but the thoughts become even worse when Santana lays her head on your shoulder and you can feel her breath on your neck. You giggle with the softness of her breath and hold her tight against you. Her hair smells like heaven and she feels so good in your arms, you just want to hold her forever. Or as long as you can. Whichever she lets you do; you'll take it, gladly.

"You just..." She stops and you feel like there's no air, realizing you've been swinging from side to side in a very sloppy dance. "I don't know, maybe I'm still drunk but... You just make me feel like a teenager again."

"Is that a good thing or…" Of course it is a good. At least for you it's a good thing but you still want to be sure about what she thinks. You laugh to yourself because it's the second time in the space of one day that you're waiting for Santana to tell you if she is okay with something you did.

You watch as she starts leaning back from your hold and you can see her eyes again. She smiles to you and moves a string of your hair behind your ear, touching you so softly it feels like a feather. You close your eyes for a second just to open for the sight of Santana biting down on her lip and grazing your lips, your freckles, your cheeks, your nose and pretty much your whole face with a feather.

"I wouldn't call it a good thing, you know?" You raise your eyebrow because her words and her actions don't tell you the same thing. She's saying the way you make her feel it's not a good thing but the way she's holding you says a whole different thing. She pokes your nose and you giggle. "It's the best thing. Ever." You heart starts beating like a million times a second and again Santana is so close that you're sure she can feel it. And she does because she places her hand on your chest right above your heart. "Why are you so nervous, Brittany?"

"I don't know."

"Well, whenever you figure out what makes you so nervous; let me know, will you?"

"It's y-" You don't get to finish because someone knocks on the door. Instead of moving away from you like you thought she would, Santana hides her head in your neck and you can feel the tip of her nose grazing your skin. That simple touch feels like she's setting your skin on fire and it's hard for you to breathe. There's another knock on the door and this time Santana holds you even tighter, leaving a kiss on your bare shoulder before walking away to the door.

"Who is this?"

"Room cleaning."

"Shit." Santana turns to you with the worst panic face you've ever seen and you almost laugh at her if the lady from room cleaning wasn't at the door and Santana's bedroom wasn't a mess. "Help me!" She starts running towards the small living room but you hold her wrist, stopping her. She's overreacting and even though you find this even more amusing than Mom giving random advice to the pizza boys before giving them extra tips, Santana isn't thinking right.

"Santana, its room cleaning. They'll clean everything… And probably make news pillows or something." You look down to her but she's covering her eyes and pressing her temples. Which just reminds you that you're both hangover. "Do you want to be a teenager with me today?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we'll go to my bedroom, order a bunch of food and stay there the whole day." You wish you could read her mind because she's not answering you and it's killing you. Maybe it was a bad idea asking her that. It was definitely a bad idea asking her that. You just meet and now you're asking her to spend a whole day with you. That's just crazy, Brittany.

"I'm in."

"Really?"

"Of course!" You feel like you're about to fly. Santana is going to spend a whole sober day with you, in your bedroom. And you want to know everything about her. "You don't mind if I have a shower in your bedroom, do you?"

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't even notice Santana was near her bags picking up a few clothes. Of course she'll need to change, you'll need it too. And she's asking if she can have a shower in your bedroom. You need to answer her but the thought of Santana inside your bath tub is taking over your whole brain and you know that if you open your mouth now, something that you don't want to say will come out eventually. So it's better if you just stay with short phrases.

"My bathroom, is your bathroom." Seriously Brittany? From everything you could've said to her, you had to say that? You just hope she doesn't look at your face because you're 100% sure you're as red as tomato.

"Come on, Britt."

* * *

**Bedroom 26 | 9:40am **

After Santana pays the cleaning lady to remain silent about the mess in her bedroom and makes you a shower before her, you're sitting on your bed reading the room service menu and waiting for Santana to finish her shower.

Even though you've read the menu over four times now, you can't stop thinking about the look Santana gave you when you came out the bathroom with only your towel on. Yes, you know you should've brought your clothes and only leave when fully dressed but you never know what to wear and Santana needed to shower too so you just wanted to clear the bathroom as fast as you could.

You're trying not to read too much into it but you can't help feeling that Santana was scanning you and literally undressing you with her eyes. And that's when it actually hits you. Does Santana like women too? She's been teasing you and messing with you since the moment she went against you but you never stopped to think if she's actually gay or not. What if she's straight and engaged with some handsome guy and is just trying to experiment with you? What if that's why she's in Paris, to have some one night stand with another woman before going back home to her man?

"Ouch…" You feel like a hammer just hit your head and you fall back on your bed, hiding your head with one of the pillows. The mattress doesn't feel any near stiff like Santana said it was earlier, and from what you remember Santana's mattress wasn't stiff either. Which can only mean she did it on purpose… Again!

"Britt?"

You take the pillow away from your face and sit again slowly to avoid dizziness. Santana's face is peaking from behind the bathroom door and you can see her wet hair falling down against her bare shoulders. If that wasn't enough to take your breath away, you can smell the mixed scent of your blueberry body cream and your chamomile shampoo emanating from Santana's body. You cough to try clearing your throat and thoughts, looking down at the menu.

"Is everything okay?"

"I uhm… I forgot to bring a bra so… Could you land me one of yours, please?" The menu falls of from your hands straight to the floor and you almost go with it. Santana just asked you if you can lend her one of your bras.

You know deep down this isn't really a good reason but the fact she's asking you for something so private like that made all your doubts about her sexuality go away. Maybe it's just silly and naïve of you to think she's gay just because she asked you for a bra but you're not just sure because of that. You're sure because she bumped against you on purpose, she asked you to stay with her for the night, she's always trying to touch you or hold you, and all of the things that lead to this very moment right now tell you that she's into you just like you're into her.

She keeps looking at you waiting for some sort of answer and you leave the bed and move towards your bags almost in an automatic way. You search the whole bag for a not-so-Brittany-random bra but there's nothing "decent" to give her. The only plain black bra you brought was the one you were wearing last night, which only leaves you… A freaking ocean blue bra with monkeys.

"I don't think this is your thing but…" You start walking to the bathroom door, eyes stuck on your feet and holding the bra with both hands. "It's the only other bra I have here."

"It's perfect. Thank you." She gives you a small peck on the cheek before taking the bra away from your hands and closing the door. "Just remind me to give it back to you before I leave!"

"Sure…" Your mouth is suddenly dry and you think if this is a dream, you should wake up now or you don't ever want to wake up. Ever. A sudden buzz fills the room and you walk to your bed-side table and grab your phone.

_Where are you, Britt? – M_

_In my bedroom. I'm sorry Mike but I'll just stay here today… I'm hangover…_

_I told you, silly. Well, we can still visit some stuff tomorrow. Take care. – M_

Yes, you just dumped your previews plans with Mike to stay inside your bedroom the whole day with Santana. Is this what she felt when she decided to bump against you at the hotel entrance? Because you're feeling like you're on top of the world.

* * *

**Bedroom 26 | 4:45pm**

"Come on Aztec, gimme a break. I haven't danced since prom or whatever."

"You're going to make fun of my jumpsuit forever right?" You bring your hands up above Santana's head and carefully lay her down, holding her height with your right arm behind her back.

"Not forever but for a while, yes." You smile down at her and bring her up again, making her do a slow twirl to avoid getting her dizzy. She steps on your feet again and you go back to swinging side to side.

"Well, I think you're a very good dancer for someone that hasn't danced since prom or whatever."

"You're just saying that to be nice." She winks and you giggle when she leaves the hold on your hand to place both hands on your shoulders. "And to make me feel bad for making fun of you."

"I would never do anything to make you feel bad, Santana."

"Really?"

"Yeap, really."

Santana stops swinging and pulls you closer to her. Since she has her feet on top of yours, her lips graze your jaw line lightly enough to set your skin on fire before she reaches your ear. You're already out of breath and she hasn't said a single word yet. She's just breathing behind your ear and holding you so close you can feel her heartbeat against your chest. "I would never do anything to make you feel bad either, Britt."

"Really?"

She leans back in your arms again and holds your cheeks, staring straight into your eyes. Part of you wants to look away because you know your cheeks are burning under her touch but you can't look away. It's like you're hypnotized by her eyes or like you're drowning and melting under her look. "Yeap, really."

You've been holding yourself together for the last few hours but you can't hold it anymore. Your hands slide down from her back to her hips and you press your lips as soft as you can in her forehead. You wanted to know how she felt under your lips so bad and now that you know, you don't ever want to step away.

"Britt…"

"Uhm?" You plant another kiss on her cheek before leaning back just the enough to see her eyes but she's holding you so close the tip of yours noses are touching. She feels so good you don't even bother to step any more inch back. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I just… Have to go because…"

"You have a plane to catch…."

"Yea…" She places her head on your shoulder and that makes you think she doesn't want to leave. That she wants to stay. With you. And you want her to stay too but she has to go back to her life, like you have to as well. You can't just stop time and stay here forever. And you already tried to build a time machine when you were a kid but it didn't work.

"Before you leave, can you just tell me one thing?"

"Anything, Britt."

"Why Britt? I mean, everyone else calls me Brittany but you've called me Britt since the start. And don't say it was because I called you San first."

You bite your lip, which is not something you usually do but you're just doing it for some reason. She takes a small step back and brings your hands between you two, intertwining your fingers. You watch as she takes your hands to her lips and kisses both of them.

"Exactly because of that. Everyone else calls you Brittany but… I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to be the one that calls you Britt just because you know if you hear someone say 'BRITT!' it's me calling you. That's the reason why."

You give her the biggest smile you've ever gave someone and you're about to tell her she's like a dream come true but she presses one finger on your lips and shakes her head. It's time. She told you earlier she doesn't like goodbyes and that what would most likely happen was that she would ask you to go to the bathroom or to search for something under the bed she was positive she left there and when you came back, she would be gone. And you're prepared for that, or so you think. You scratch the back of your neck and watch her grab her stuff from a chair.

"I have to pee so… See you in a minute, Santana."

"Yea… See you in a minute, Britt."

You think about giving her a goodbye kiss or a goodbye hug but… Santana hates goodbyes. And you're really not prepared for that like you thought you were. You walk to the bathroom and you already feel the tears forming in your eyes. These were the absolute best hours of your life and they'll be just a memory the moment after you close the bathroom door. You don't want this to be a memory. You don't want Santana Lopez to be a memory. You have enough memories from your life and she's way too special to be just one more memory. The bam of your bedroom door brings you back to reality and you run back inside to see if she's still there and this was all a joke but Santana is gone.

"Goodbye Santana…" You whisper to an empty bedroom and clean the tears that keep streaming down your hot cheeks. You reach the bed and the pillows are still in the same position she left them. But there's something you haven't seen before. There's something under one of the pillows. You throw all the pillows to the floor and grab the piece of paper that was under them.

_So tell me where to find you,  
tell me where to go,  
'cus I've tasted all your affections,  
with my mind, my heart, my body and my soul._

You throw the paper away and you honestly don't care where it lands. That note meant she wants you to tell her where to find you. She wants to find you. She doesn't want you to be one memory for her either! You open the door and look to the other side of the hall where you see Santana opening her bedroom door.

"Santana, wait!" You run to her and she jumps to your arms in such a graceful way you would say she's a dancer, which you know she's not. She laces her legs around your waist and you hold her cheeks not even thinking twice before pressed your lips against hers. You thought about how her lips would feel and taste but you had no idea they would be so soft. About what they would taste like, you may have cheated because you made her eat your favorite pizza and your favorite ice cream at lunch, which means she tastes like heaven.

"I'll find you Brittany, I promise you I will."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello beautiful people! First of all thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews, favorites and followings. It's seriously taking my breath away and it's such an overwhelming feeling knowing you're enjoying this story so much that I just want to hit the keyboard and write non-stop! Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

In another news I have a "few tips" for you:

• Brittany's outfit on her bedroom - Kuccia Aztec Print Jumpsuit

• Song of the chapter (and you'll understand why as soon as you listen to it): Amy Stroup – With Wings

See you all soon. With love and lots of _Blue Coracion, _-S


	3. One Venti Soy Hazelnut Latte, Please!

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update but these past days had been a huge rollercoaster = one week in bed with a really messed up flu, writers block for a few days and another few just writing this fic skeleton which basically means faster updates for you all *insert Naya's happy dance*

To make up for this lack of updates and to avoid me feeling bad for not giving you updates, you can ALL follow me on twitter in /faberrything. My ask is always open for your questions, ideas and I may or may not give you a few spoilers or previews every now and then eheh

Now enough of talking and more reading, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave your opinions and thoughts about it by reviewing! Much love and lots of Blue Coracion, -S

* * *

2 months.

Exactly 2 months, 5 days, 22 hours, 30 minutes and 47 seconds have gone by since the last time you saw Santana. Not like you've been counting…. Well, who do you think you're kidding? You have been counting. During the day you count the days and the hours, during the night when you're trying to fall asleep you count the minutes and the seconds. But the whole time? You spend it trying to relive every moment you had with her in your mind and trying to avoid forget how she smelt, how she felt… How she tasted.

If you close your eyes and focus really hard, you still can feel her lips pressed against yours. Not too hard, not too light. Not too rushed, not too slow. The perfect measure. But what if you hadn't kissed her? What if you hadn't found the note under the pillows? What if…

Your head starts to hurt from all the questions and the twirls which mean it's time to stop dancing. Everyone already left the academy for lunch break but you didn't felt like it. Lately you haven't even felt like leaving your bed. You're so lazy you just drag yourself out, dance for a few hours and go back home.

And since the A-team doesn't have any competitions yet, you don't need to spend hours thinking, planning and teaching new choreographies, so more time to be lazy. You take a quick shower and leave the academy after debating for a few minutes if you should lock the whole thing and turn on the alarm or not. Almost like feeling your indecision, Mike texts you saying he has class in 20 minutes and asking if you want to join in but you pass it. You're just going to do a very long walk and go home.

It's just another sunny day in LA. A soft breeze grazes your legs and you take in a deep breath. You've missed it outside; specially the waves hitting your board when you're surfing in the morning and the sun burning down your too-white-for-your-taste skin but you can't help wonder how Santana would look like with a tan and how adorable she would look with sunburnt cheeks. And all those thoughts are so distracting for you that you would rather spend the whole day in bed where you can't get hurt while thinking about her, than get caught in a wave. Or fall during motocross. Or twist your ankle dancing. Or crossing the street.

The buzz from a car wakes you up and you step back to the sidewalk again. You should be careful. You can't think about Santana when you're in the "real world" or you'll get hurt. In fact nothing assures you she belongs in the real world. Your Paris encounter felt so unreal and too perfect to be true that you've been making some theories about it but none of them seem to fit.

Sam, on the other hand, is always saying that it didn't happen and you dreamed the whole thing but he isn't right, you couldn't possibly have dreamed something so beautiful like Santana. Mom says you shouldn't listen to him because he's jealous but why is he jealous of you? He can have all the girls he wants. He's handsome, smart, funny, and you must admit, his impressions are very good. Why would he be jealous… of you? You have nothing on him. If Santana had met him first she would've liked him better than you.

Your heart hurts a little with that thought. Even if he's your half-brother and you love him, you don't want Santana to like him better than you. In fact, you don't want Santana to like anyone better than you. You just want her to like you...

But why would she like or even fall in love with you? You're just Brittany S. Pierce, the adopted one, the girl that was never good at school but happens to know a lot about dancing. That's all you're good at: dancing. Maybe that's why your parents left you at the orphanage, they probably felt you would suck and gave you away when they could. You don't really judge them but sometimes you wonder how life would've been if they had kept you. Would they be as supportive as Holly? Would they tell you stuff like "math sucks like broccoli. You hate them and it taste bad but sometimes you have to suck it up and eat them." whenever you struggled with your homework? Would they let you follow a dance career not because it's easier and you don't have to study as hard as law or medicine but because you really like it?

Thinking back, maybe this was the best for you. Because Holly never judged you for being dumb. Or "special learner" as she used to say. She never pushed you to study harder or told you that you weren't good enough. Always the opposite. If someone would win a medal for being the most supportive person/mother in the world, you're 100% positive Holly would win it.

"Miss?" Reality suddenly hits you in the face. You were so deeply lost in your thoughts you didn't even notice where you walking into.

"Where am I?" The waitress gives you a confused look and you start looking around you. You're at some coffee shop. How the hell did you get here? But if you're here, you might as well order some coffee to wake up and stop getting lost in your thoughts like this. You look over to the menu but you already know what you want to order. It's always the same thing ever since you met Santana and you feel like right now it's the only way to still be connected to her because it's her favourite coffee order and she must drink it every day. She could actually be drinking it right now. "One Venti Soy Hazelnut Latte, please."

The waitress checks your order and it's not that expensive here, you should come by more often. You just need to check the name when you leave the place and figure out how you get here because this sure doesn't seem one of those magical places where you have to be lost to find it. Not that it wouldn't be awesome if it was like that but it would be really good if it was real. Your back pocket vibrates and you take your phone out, almost dropping it as usual.

_Guess who forgot a pair of pink socks at the studio? – M_

Even though you already know the answer, you look down at your feet and yes, you forgot your socks at the studio. Again. But this time the shoes are actually very good to walk without socks. That must be why you didn't notice their absence earlier. You type back at him "_… they're mine."_

_I know Britt. I'll save them in my locker but remind me to give them to you tomorrow. – M_

You type back a quick "_thank you_" and put the phone inside your pocket again. Another thing is Mike. If your parents haven't given you up for adoption, you would've never met Mike and maybe you wouldn't even have met anyone as good for you as Mike. And you can't imagine your life without Mike's help. What would you do when people make fun of you at school? Who would save you from all the meanies? Who would partner up with you at dance? Who would tell you to apply to Julliard? Who would go to Julliard with you? Who would pick you up from a lame party after someone dumping you? If Mike hadn't been around you all this time, you probably would have been gone a long time ago... Lost somewhere in another state, still at high school…

"Venti Soy Hazelnut Latte!"

You shake your head, probably faster than you should but you just wanted all those thoughts to go away. According to Mom, this is why you always need to be doing something or keeping your mind busy with stuff, because she says the things you think about when you have nothing to think or do are real mean and false. You don't agree but you always do as she says…

Taking a step forward to reach your cup at the balcony and changing the song on your ipod at the same time, you almost jump when something suddenly touches your hand. It wouldn't be the first time someone grabbed your order thinking it was theirs or you grabbing their order. You turn slightly to the left to say it was okay but the words don't come out. Your whole body is frozen like your brain when you eat too much ice cream. You seriously can't believe your eyes and you feel the need to pinch your arm or something just as painful but enough to tell you this isn't a dream.

"Britt…" Her voice sounds almost as low as a whisper but you don't really care because she wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you close way too fast for your brain to process the whole thing.

You're in heaven. You're holding Santana again. And even though she feels just like you remember, you missed her touch so much you still can't believe this is really happening. Almost as an automatic reflex, you wrap your arms around her waist and you can't help but inhale the new scent from her hair. It's new because the last you remember her hair smelled like your chamomile shampoo and now it smells like vanilla. Not that you complain because vanilla it's one of your favorite ice cream flavors but you really enjoyed the fact that Santana smelt like your bathroom products.

"You found me…" You whisper back in her ear and she giggles on your arms. You missed those giggles too. Even though you don't know if she giggles that often and with everyone else, you really like to make her giggle.

"Well actually…" She starts pulling away from you, almost like she just remembered she's been hugging you for quite a while in a public space and you watch her turn to the waitress and grab both coffee orders.

She doesn't say a word and starts walking to a table in the back of the place where a bunch of papers are covering the whole thing. You don't talk either and just follow her. She's probably saving the talk for a quiet place. Regardless you finally reach the table and she points for you to sit in front of her, handing you one of the coffee cups. You watch patiently while she collects all the papers and shoves them inside a black bag which you assume it must be her work bag and those might be her work documents.

"Like I was saying and please don't run away already, I found you almost a week ago or something." She takes a sip of coffee and you follow her like a mirror. Which you realize it's kind of creepy and sort of weird. She places her cup on the table but you linger it on your lips for a while because you have no idea what to say and she's probably waiting for you to say something. "Please say something, Britt."

She touches your hand at the same time she says your name and you almost spill the whole coffee on the table. You're trying to concentrate and find something to say to her because yes, you didn't really like the fact that she already found you and kept it at secret but maybe she was just shy. But then again she wasn't shy at all asking you to spend the night with her in Paris. So you just decide to follow another road.

"The coffee is really good here, don't you think?" You place the cup on the table and watch as she covers her eyes with her free hand because the other one is still holding yours. And again, you don't mind it at all.

"Yes, the coffee is great here…" She's still looking down at the table and covering her eyes with her free hand, almost like you do when you're shy or embarrassed. Why is she embarrassed right now?

"I'm not mad at you, Santana." You place your free hand above the one she's using to hold yours and it looks like that touch woke her up. She takes her hand out of her face and grabs the cup of coffee to take a sip. "Yeah, I don't understand why you didn't tell me you had found me when you actually found me but it's okay."

"I should probably start from the beginning to explain you that…" She places the cup on the table right besides yours and looks up to you like she's trying to find courage to talk. You give her a comforting smile and a gentle squeeze on her hand; those things always help you when you need courage to say something.

"Well looking for you wasn't exactly the first thing I did when I landed in LA again. Our trip to Paris didn't work out the way we planned so the first few weeks here were a total mess. But I asked my assistant to get me all the names for dance studios and academies in the area to be easier for me to visit them all and look for you. Yes, I could've just googled your name or asked one of our many contacts in the searching people department to find you but I decided I would look for you in the old fashion way. It's cheesy, I know…."

"It's not cheesy. Unless you had lots of cheese during it, that would make it cheesy but it doesn't sound like you did so…" Her smile becomes wide open and you swear you feel like a million butterflies are tickling the inside of our stomach. She's so beautiful and she keeps holding your hand. "Go on."

"Like I said, I promised myself I would look for you in the old fashioned way. And that's what I did. Yes, it means I lost a lot of time looking for you and may or may not had gotten in a few verbal fights with a few individuals during my quest but I didn't gave up. So this one late afternoon I was at this very weird sort of low budget studio, very bad lighting I must say, and I realized after this one I only had another on the list so I lingered for as long as I could inside the car before going in. I was terrified, you know? I had looked everywhere for you and you were nowhere to be found and this was my last chance to find you…"

You're biting on your lip again and you have no idea why you keep doing it every time you're near Santana. The thought of Santana being terrified for not being able to find you makes your heart drop and drown inside you. You don't want her being scared or terrified of anything, especially when the cause of her fear is you. Without giving yourself much time to think about it, you get up from your side of the table and sit by her side in the booth. At first you're kind of scared she doesn't like you being by her side like this but your doubts fade away when she rests her head on your shoulder and starts playing with one of your hands.

"I got in and this very tall Asian guy…"

"Mike."

"Sure. He's walking by me and stops me saying the academy is closed and I shouldn't be there. I was about to yell at him but when I looked up I remembered he was with you at the hotel entrance and I think he realized who I was because he asked if I was there to see you. I said yes but swore him to secrecy about my presence there..."

"That's why he seemed so weird this week…"

"Maybe. I shouldn't have asked him that in the first place but to be completely fair and honest with you I had no fucking clue of what to say to you or how to begin a conversation. But I got in the room he pointed me to and my God, Brittany. I never in my whole life landed eyes on such beauty. Watching you dance was seriously like staring at heaven."

You feel your cheeks burning hotter than any sunburn you've had and pray that Santana doesn't look up to see you like this. Unfortunately your prayers didn't work and she turns to you, leaving such a sweet kiss on your cheek you feel like you're melting. You turn to look at her and she's smiling at you again.

"You truly are beautiful, Britt. And when you're dancing I feel like… I lose my ability to talk because it's such beauty and grace and..."

"Wait you've been watching me dance?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past week? Trying to find courage to talk to you but every time I walked in the studio and you were dancing, I just ended up staying hidden in a corner watching you and all my words would fly away… But then another question came around… why didn't you mention your Holly Holiday's daughter?"

"Oh…" Shit. Every time you meet someone this moment eventually happens, sooner or later. The moment when they find out you have a rich mom and one out of two things happen: they pretend to like you to get free stuff or they'll leave because 'you're just another rich girl'. Not that you mind being alone and having Mike as your only real friend but you hate when this moment comes. Especially when you have to explain you're not really her daughter. "I didn't mention it because… It's not that important and she's not my real mom…"

Since you have your eyes stuck on yours hand it's impossible to see her reaction but you know for sure she's going to ask if you're really adopted and you'll have to tell her everything. Not because it would be rude if you didn't but because you feel like you can't have secrets with Santana. You just want to tell her everything and you know she'll understand you. You feel a warm touch on your chin and it's making you look up where your eyes meet brown.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm adopted…"

"Britt…" She moves forward and you're out of breath because it looked like she going to kiss you but she changed ideas half way to your lips. You breathe again but she doesn't move back without giving you a kiss in the forehead. "Let me put it this way. If you and your wife adopt a kid in the future, how would you feel if she said you're not her real mother?"

"I…" Before you can even begin to answer Santana's question, a whole life passes in front of your eyes. A life where you're married with this gorgeous woman who asked you to give her your last name and make her sign as Santana Lopez-Pierce. And to add to this already perfect scenario, you have a daughter. A beautiful bouncing baby girl with glimpses of both of you in her face and personality too.

"See?" Her voice snaps you out of your dream right when you were enjoying it. "You can't even answer because you know it doesn't really matter, Britt. You know that a real mom isn't the one that pops you out to the world because I have one of those and trust me; she isn't the best mom… And I can assure you Holly did an amazing parenting job because you're an amazing person."

Without thinking twice you pull her close in a very tight hug. No one has ever said that to you, no one ever talked about your adoption this way and you feel like no one really cared about it in the first place. But Santana? She made you feel so good about it. She made you feel like being adopted by Holly was the best thing that could've happened to you and if you were already thankful for everything she did to you, you're even more right now. And when you're about to thank Santana for her kind words, a phone starts ringing and you know it's not yours because Amy Winehouse isn't your ring tone.

"Shit…" Santana starts pulling away from you but leaves one hand on your arm, just like she did at the hotel entrance in Paris. You watch as she looks all over her bag for the phone and excuses herself for picking up. "It's work, I'm so sorry Britt. – Hey. I'm busy… No no, I'm busy right now, I can't go there… Goddamn it! Fine! I'm on my way there… Yeah yeah, fuck off."

She turns off the phone and you feel your heart getting sad because Santana is leaving, again. You can't help but notice she curses a lot. You don't really mind, you're used to Mike's cursing when he's playing video-games and loses and in a lot of other moments. And you would be lying if you say you never curse, you do every now and then whenever you do a dance move wrong or you get hurt.

"Britt I really have to go but… Would you come with me and let me buy you dinner after?"

"Like a date?"

"Eh… Sort of, since I'm the one paying but it isn't an actual date. It's more of a friendly dinner. Unless you want it to be a date…"

"Well since you're paying, you get to decide what it is."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

Santana's job isn't that far away from the coffee shop and the car trip takes less than 5 minutes. Before you get inside she warns you that some people may give you weird looks on the way up but, quoting her words "they're all just a bunch of wannabe fancy snobs who can't handle someone talking a little bit louder than them". You're not sure if you were supposed to laugh about it but you do.

The way Santana talks, with all the cursing and sort of mean words, it should scare you or make you want to correct her but you don't. In fact, you find it very… sexy. Everything about Santana is sexy and hot and every time she touches your skin directly it's like she sets it on fire.

She pushes you inside an elevator with a few "wannabe fancy snobs" and hits the penthouse button. You've never been in a company inside a penthouse but it already sounds awesome. And the view must be amazing. Mom has a penthouse in New York and whenever you go there, you spend hours sitting by the window and enjoying the view. It's so peaceful up there, you could stay there forever.

"And welcome to Abrams & Co." She says as the elevator doors open. You're mesmerized. The place is so big and full of light and colors. It's beautiful!

"Santana your clients are…" A man in a wheelchair approaches you but stop talking as soon as he sees you beside Santana. You look over to her and she's… Blushing? Why is Santana blushing now? What happened? "You must be Brittany, right?" He knows your name. Well it's not very surprising since Santana said she talked with her assistant about you. Maybe he's her assistant.

"Yes, I'm Brittany."

"It's a delight to finally meet you. I'm Artie Abrams."

"As in Abrams like the company?"

"Yes." You're shocked. Five seconds inside Santana's work place and you're already meeting the owner. Once again, you failed picking outfits. Santana's work place looks way fancier than your plain old ocean blue shorts and white shirt.

"Artie could you please take care of Brittany for a little while? I need to go yell..."

"Santana Lopez, the rules."

"Sure sure, never hit the clients... Physically because no one talked about verbally." She winks at Artie and you hear him clear his throat. Santana leaves a kiss on your temple and you watch her walk away.

"I can see she finally found the courage to…" Artie is interrupted by a sudden and very loud whistle followed by clapping and yelling. Both of you look to the side and Santana is by the door to one of the rooms and is yelling very loud in what sounds like Spanish, entering the room and snapping the door behind her. "I'm sorry you had to witness that but Santana's work methods, even if they're very unorthodox, they happen to be very effective."

"It's okay; I already heard her curse before." He smiles at you like you're not telling him anything new. They seem to be very close and she even asked him to take care of you. Maybe they've known each other for a long time.

"Roll with me Brittany." He turns his wheelchair to the right and you start walking with him. "Like I was saying, Santana finally found the courage to talk to you."

"We met in a coffee shop and she just hugged me…"

"Hugged you? Interesting approach." You reach a table where a black woman is sitting and Artie rolls to the left side of it. "Mercedes, this is…"

"White, blonde and blue eyes? My money it's on Brittany, ain't that right?" You laugh and simply nod. Never in your whole life had you heard someone present you like this and you think it was very funny. Mercedes sounds funny. "So Santana finally grew some balls and talked to you, uhm?"

"Actually, she hugged her."

"What?!" Mercedes looks down to Artie and he nods at her, reassuring what he just said. "Now that was unexpected."

"Tell us Brittany, what kind of hug was it? Long and tight or quick and awkward?" Artie grabs one of his legs and cross it above the other, resting his chin on two fingers after. And above him Mercedes is looking at you with her arms crossed on her chest. You don't know if Santana likes to share such intimate details but since they know so much about you, why not tell them about the hug? After all it was in a public place, everyone could have seen it.

"It was kind of long and very tight." You smile just thinking about the hug and you miss Santana's touch already.

"Interesting! You see, Santana becomes surprisingly shy when she is out of her alcohol trance and when it comes to you she was even more nervous. That's why she spent a whole week trying to find the right words to start a conversation."

"That girl must look like she has it all covered but when it comes to man up and grow a pair? She's ain't bigger than a mice. We had to hear initiation speeches for one whole week and I was seriously about to smack some sense into her head. But thank God she finally found the guts to do it because damn, you look even more precious in person than what she described."

"And I must add, my dear Mercedes, that the fact she hugged you was completely unexpected. Besides being shy, Santana isn't a very touchy person but I have a feeling she changed her golden rule for you." You raise your eyebrow at Artie. What does he mean by golden rule? Are you changing Santana that much? "In fact, she seems to have changed many things for you. Touching and hugging…"

"Looking all over for someone like her life depended on it…"

"Being so nervous she couldn't even focus on her work or find the right words…"

"Mercedes I need you to…" Another female voice appears behind you and you turn around to see her. It's the woman you saw with Santana at the hotel entrance in Paris and she seems to remember you too. You remember Santana saying her name but you can't for the life of you remember what it was. "Oh, hello. You must be Brittany. I'm Quinn Fabray, Santana's girlfriend. I assume she must've talked to you about me."

Santana's…. girlfriend?

She can't be telling the truth, she has to be lying. Santana wouldn't play you like this, would she?

* * *

**A/N: **Ps – Artie + Mercedes, love it. And they speak the truth, only the truth and nothing more but the truth ;)

Song of the chapter: Landon Pigg – Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop


	4. Jealousy Will Drive You MAD

You look down at the hand stretched out for you to hold but nothing happens. Your arm doesn't move, it's frozen just like your whole body. This can't be real. Santana wouldn't play you like this. She wouldn't, would she? You know Santana; she wouldn't hide something like this from you. Well, you don't really know her that well. And this Quinn was with her in Paris so…

Swallowing harshly like you just ate cinnamon and it's scratching your throat all the way down, you stretch your shaky hand and hold Quinn's. This must be the most awkward hand shake you've ever had in your entire life. And a big part of you wants to take your hand away and run the hell away from this whole mess but… The other part, the one where your heart is, tells you to stay and listen what Santana has to say about this.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn."

* * *

Santana was resting her head on the table while the family was screaming at each other from both sides of the table. She has been with this case for one year and a few months but it doesn't seem to have an end anytime soon and she's seriously considering about sending them all to court.

"Keep it cool Santana, no aggressions. Britt is here, stay calm." She tells herself over and over again, trying to stay calm while screams fill her ears.

Almost as an automatic movement, she starts taking her shoes off to get out of there in silence. She bites down her lip and gets up, grabbing the shoes and sneaking out of the room. Looking up to where Brittany, Mercedes and Artie previously were, she can't believe her eyes when she sees Quinn standing in front of Britt and them both shaking hands.

Santana furrows her brow watching them shake hands and she can't help but feel sick. Quinn can't be near Brittany. Not now, not ever, not under any circumstance. But if they're shaking hands it means Quinn already introduced herself and…

"Holy shit!" Santana holds one shoe, heel pointing straight to Quinn's head and takes aim. "You're a dead woman, Quinn Fabray."

* * *

Everything happens so fast your brain doesn't process it in the right velocity. You were shaking hands with Quinn and all of the sudden something passes between you two and hits the wall. Quinn lets go of you and places the hand on her chest but you look down to your left side and it's a black high heel that got stuck in the painting.

"Step away from ma Britts, NOW!" You look to the right and Santana is walking towards you with the other black heel in her hand. She sounds… Mad? Why would she be mad? And why would she say that if Quinn is indeed her girlfriend? She reaches all of you by Mercedes desk and squeezes her body between you two. You probably shouldn't think about this right now but Santana has such a nice ass and she literally grazed it all on your hand.

"Santana…" You try not to sound too desperate, it's more of a 'please don't get in trouble because of me' but she stretches her hand back and holds your wrist. If her ass being completely pressed against you wasn't enough to give you trouble breathing, now she's holding your wrist too; which makes you look over to Mercedes and Artie who seem to be very amused by the whole situation.

"It's fine Britt, I can deal with her. I don't want you or your toxic trash nowhere near Brittany. Are we clear?" You look over Santana's shoulder to see Quinn's reaction to her very vicious words. Quinn doesn't seem to be toxic. She is so stunning and she actually sounded very sweet.

"I was just introducing myself to Brittany."

"Sure. How about I introduce to everyone else the fact that you…"

"Fine you win, message received." Quinn shakes her hands slightly above her head like she's annoyed or something and leaves a few paper sheets above Mercedes table. "Please make me two copies of these protocols, Jones." She gives you and Santana a last final look before leaving.

"What the hell was this? And who gave her permission to call me Jones?! Oh hell to the no!"

You feel a laugh coming up your throat about Mercedes mumbling over Quinn but it fades when Santana turns around to face you and she has the most serious look you ever seen on her face. At this time you thought she would have stepped back but the gap between you two is incredibly small and the air feels heavy.

"I don't know what she told you but… Whatever it was, she's lying. Unless she told you I'm incredibly hot or that you're…" She suddenly stops talking and it feels like she's looking for the right words inside your eyes. "Breathtaking..."

Not knowing what to answer, you keep the gaze but she breaks it by grazing her fingertips on your forehead to put a few strands of hair behind your ear. Of course you shut your eyes as soon as she touches your forehead because Holly used to do it all the time, still does, whenever you had a bad dream or you were too stressed. It kind of calms you down.

"I can see that Quinn must've told you some premeditated bullcrap story she fixed just to piss me off and hurt you but whatever it was, please let me explain it to you later. Please Brittany, give me a chance to explain."

"Okay…" And that's it. That's all you can say, for now. You still have your head spinning with all of this. First Mercedes and Artie telling you Santana was so nervous about talking to you she couldn't even find the words to start a conversation or focus on doing her job right and then Quinn saying she's Santana's girlfriend and that Santana must've told you about her.

Santana gives you a gentle kiss in the forehead and takes her heel away from the painting, walking away to the same room. As soon as she closes the door you feel like crying. You feel like you should've told her everything was okay and you forgave her for not telling you about Quinn and even that you don't care if she's dating Quinn, you're okay with being her friend. _Just her friend. _These words hit the back of your head like a brick and your heart skips a bit. No, you're not okay with being just Santana's friend; of course you want more than that.

"I am extremely sorry you had to witness this moment Brittany." Artie snaps you out and you're glad he did because you weren't enjoying the track of thoughts in your head. "To what is worth, I think you should stay and give Santana a chance to explain."

"Why? Was Quinn lying? Did she say it on purpose to piss Santana off and hurt me like Santana said she did? Or is it really true?" You're shocked by how fast the words came out your mouth without a single tear leaving your eyes because you know for a thousand facts there's a few ready to come out.

You look down at Artie waiting for him to explain you everything and make the whole giant noodle mess leave your head. He looks up to you with an expression you can't quit figure out and looks over to Mercedes, almost like he's looking for approval to talk.

"Look Princess Sunshine, even if you're like a ray of pure light that happened to hit Santana's very dark place and that we know a few about Santana's private life, we cannot tell you the answers to any of that Brittany." Mercedes keeps approaching you while she's talking and all you can think of is why they can't tell you the truth once and for all. "This is Santana's business and we can't save her every time she gets in a hole bigger than her ass. Just be a little…"

"Faithful." Artie finishes Mercedes line and smiles to you. Both of them do. You close your eyes and inhale deeply, processing Mercedes and Artie's words especially the 'faithful' one. You've been faithful towards Santana ever since she promised to find you and now that she finally did you're being asked to be faithful towards her again.

"Brittany…" You look down and Mercedes is holding your hands while Artie is right by your side. Why are they so close? And why is Mercedes whispering? "I know you only meet Santana for like two days and a few hours but we've known her for years and trust me, that girl has some serious messed up track that'll chase her forever but… We never saw Santana so crazy about someone before."

"In fact, roll with me to my office, please. You too Mercedes."

What can Artie have to tell you that need to be said inside his office? You have been outside talking about Santana but now suddenly it has to be said inside his office. What if she has some dark secret like being a vampire or a werewolf? You wouldn't mind if she was, they're both awesome. But she can't be a vampire because vampires melt under sunlight. You shake your head because you seriously don't believe you're having these thoughts about Santana. Of course she's none of those mythical creatures.

Artie opens the door to his office and leads the way, followed by you and Mercedes who closes the door behind her. His office is very simple and the furniture is really welcoming. He points you to sit in front of him and you do as commanded, just like Mercedes.

"Now that we're safe between walls and a door, I need to show you both something I've saved for this exact emergency situation."

"You damn white ass, how dare you keeping shit from me?" You laugh at Mercedes words and Artie does the same. She's funny and you just want to take her with you like your personal funny person.

"My beloved Mercedes, I have no secrets with you but this particular item needed to be saved out of the spotlight by reasons you'll understand in no time." Artie sounds very serious and you both watch has he opens the laptop, turning it to you. "Before hitting play and showing the cruelest plan I ever heard Santana requiring against herself, you must know she was having one of her lucid moments during drunkeness so yes, she meant every word she said."

* * *

"_Are you taping this Artie? Is it on?" Santana is very impatient and she's shaking her legs more than usual. She knows they don't have much time until her the alcohol hits again. They have to tape this fast._

"_Yes, it's on Santana, you can talk. You're seriously starting to scare me."_

"_Shut it wheels!" She clears her throat and looks straight to the camera, playing with the end of her dress. "Uhm… Dear Artie and probably Mercedes too… If you're listening this is because I found Brittany and there's a really big change I'm falling in love with her."_

"_What?!"_

"_Could you shut the fuck up Artie? I'm trying to do something important here, okay?" Santana takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes, almost like she's trying to send the alcohol away and stay sober for a little longer. "Like I was saying, if you're all watching this is because I need you to make me jealous. I need you to team up against me and make me so fucking jealous I would crawl or beg on my knees or even sell my soul to the devil himself to make it stop."_

"_That's a little extreme don't you think Santana?"_

"_I swear to god if you interrupt me one more fucking time I'm going to break your face, glasses included, with my heels!"_

"_Okay okay, I won't say a word, proceed."_

"_Summing up bitches: I need you to fuck my head up so bad I can't even think straight." She laughs and looks above the camera to Artie. "Think straight, me, funny right?"_

"_The alcohol is back…"_

"_Shit…. Uhm yes, team up against me, find a plan, make me jealous as hell, it's the only way to be 100% sure about my true feelings. If I break, you already know the answer! And now… oh god, I'm going to puke…" She gets up but doesn't run fast enough to reach the bathroom which makes the camera save all Santana's vomiting sounds._

* * *

As you enter the not so small club, the whole night crosses your mind.

_At first you were scared about this whole plan but Artie and Mercedes told you it would be the only way for Santana to be 100% sure and she needs to be sure. Part of who Santana is passes by trying to sabotage herself when important stuff comes up; if she breaks it means she's ready and it's a real thing, if she doesn't and just goes by as if nothing happened it means it's probably nothing and means nothing._

_You still want her to explain how that sabotage thing helps her because it just sounds incredibly mean and you don't like the idea of someone being mean to Santana, even if that someone is herself._

_The initial idea was Santana paying for dinner and to explain everything, which would give you both precious time to talk things out. But this plan changed the whole thing. The look Santana gave you when Artie said you were all going to have dinner together at one of the fanciest restaurants in LA was like someone squeezed your heart so tight you couldn't even breathe. You wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn't your idea, tell her that Artie holding your hand when he said you would all have dinner together didn't meant anything._

You look over to Santana talking with Puck across the club and you just want to tell her the truth, nothing more. But you couldn't and you can't. And that's why Artie was holding your hand, to squeeze it every now and then reminding you couldn't say the truth even if you wanted to say it really badly.

_Mercedes said you had to wear the tightest and shortest dress you had inside your closet but before you could say anything, she was inside the car to go with you and help. At first you had no idea what to say to her but you just went with it. She went through all your clothes, making comments every now and then but she finally found a dress. Black, short and tight. In a normal occasion you would just step inside the dress and leave but this time you stared at it, trying to find every possible flaw not to wear it._

"_It's too tight. It's too short. I don't know if it fits me anymore." You tried everything, even telling Mercedes you were allergic to black, which clearly didn't work because you were in underwear… Black underwear._

"Is everything okay, Brittany?" Artie asks by your side, placing his cold hand above yours and you miss Santana's warm touch so bad you just want to cry.

"I'm fine, yes." You smile to him and look right back to Santana, catching her eyes. She saw your hands, you know she did. She's giving you the same empty cold look she gave you many times earlier. You want to take your hand away from Artie's but you know he saw Santana's look too because he's squeezing it against the table. And Santana eventually looks away.

"I'm sorry Brittany, you know is for the best."

_When you reached the restaurant Artie's driver, something something Hudson opens the door for you. Even though you feel like some movie star, you didn't want any of this. You want to go back to Paris and the hotel room. You want to go back to Santana. _

_Your eyes landed on Santana right away. She was wearing high heels as usual but this time she wasn't in a skirt or a dress like you've seen her before. This time she was wearing pants. Not jeans, not any other pants but… Leather pants. And a leather jacket. You swallow harshly looking at her because she looks so incredibly hot and here you are, on your way to make her insanely jealous. Part of you wanted to shove her inside the car and rip her clothes off but since you don't know where that thought came from, you shove it away and just walk towards them. _

_But something stops you again. A guy shows up behind Santana and places his arm over Santana's shoulders. And when she turns slightly around you can see she has a motorbike element in her hand. You're out of breath. How can Santana be in a motorbike dressed like this? And how is it turning you on so fast?_

_You thank God for Artie showing up by your side because you had no idea what you could do on that moment. He tells you not to worry about the guy, it's just Noah Puckerman, one of Santana's many cousins. You reach them and Mercedes greets you by making the obvious comment "Damn Princess Sunshine, that dress is skinnier than potato skin". You blush and your eyes move immediately to Santana who's just casually scanning you like she did in Paris when you were only wearing a towel. You already know that look, just undressing you with her eyes._

_The dinner was the slowest and most awkward dinner you had in your whole life. Santana was sitting across from you and you can count with your hands the amount of times your hands "accidentally" touched. Yes, you did it on purpose a few times but Artie pinched your leg so hard when he saw what you were doing that you spent the rest of the dinner rubbing your leg. _And it still hurts.

You lick your lips looking at Santana with the band. Puck looks like he's playing a few notes on the guitar and Santana looks like she's singing. During the dinner Puck told you they had a garage band when they were kids but it was never bigger than that. But every now and then they give a few gigs in clubs like this and tonight was one of those nights. You can't help but wonder what they're going to sing.

"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want…" Santana looks away from Brittany, feeling her heavy heart inside her chest and Puck joins her for the rest of the line. "You're so very special, I wish I was special."

"But I'm a creep." Puck sings alone and Santana looks back to Brittany. She can't look away even if it hurts like burning flames from hell. Puck notices Santana absence and stops playing, leaving the guitar aside and squeezing her arm. "Stop it, bro."

"I can't Noah. One moment she was all giggly and beautiful in my arms and the next one she's falling for fucking Four Eyes & Wheels!" Santana clenches her fists with rage but Puck grabs both her fists and shakes them.

"Put them away Santana. Since when you're so fluid?"

"Since that girl right there stole my heart." She looks over to Brittany once again just to melt with the sight of the blonde trying to catch one ice cube with her straw. "And it's so horrifyingly lame but yet it's true. She literally stole my heart and walked around with it inside her hand for two fucking months and five days like it was a grenade ready to blow up."

"Wow…" Puck gets up from the column and looks over to Brittany too. "Yes, she's all cute and things, one of them is being extremely hot…" Santana doesn't let him finish and squeezes his nipple really hard. "Fuck bro, you almost ripped my piercing out. Fine fine, I won't say a word about her hotness but she is…"

"I know…" Santana smiles to herself remembering the sight of an after-shower Brittany, still wet and covered with only one towel.

"But you need to shake it off. And you also need a good shot of tequila."

"I need to change the song." Santana says but it's almost like a whisper. She didn't know Puck had listen to it until he turned around with the most shocked look on his face.

"What?!"

"Yes. I need to change the song Puck."

"Santana don't…"

"You know how singing is the only way to express my feelings and…"

"No…"

"So I was thinking about…"

"Please don't say it, bro…"

You watch as Puck hits the microphone twice and a hysterical sound fills the club. Santana left the club a while ago but Artie told you not to follow her, she must've gone smoking or something. In the whole time you've been together in Paris you don't remember seeing Santana smoke but you do remember her dress had a soft scent of cigarettes. Not that you mind, you already tried and didn't liked it but the thought of Santana smoking is… Incredibly hot and you find yourself lost thinking about watching her smoke.

A cold breeze hits your back and you look at the door, thinking it was Santana but it isn't. It's a… Violin quartet? But Puck said they never play "lame songs" from musicals or with "lame instruments" like violins or pianos. Maybe they'll perform something different tonight, different is good. Like that time you tried fries with soup. It sounds really nasty but actually tasted really awesome.

The violin quarter sits behind Puck and you watch him scratch his temples. He doesn't seem very amused by having them there. What if this was Santana's idea and she's going to sing a very sweet song?

Puck takes his jacket off and throws it to a table in front of the stage where a few girls were sitting and you can see them fighting for his jacket. It's very amusing watching them fight for him, especially after he winks at them. They just melted like snow in a sunny day. Just like you melt every time Santana touches you or says your name….

"Night fellows and pretty ladies. I know y'all were expecting us to sing something hardcore and awesome but last minute changes… I promise it'll be awesome. If it doesn't… One round on me." The whole club went mad with Puck's words and you don't know if it was for his free drinks promise or for the actual song starting.

Suddenly the lights turn red and the club ambient feels a little… Intimate and underground. Like one of those clubs you went in Amsterdam. The song starts and you recognize it immediately: Tango. Your breath gets caught in the back of your throat because Santana shows up out of nowhere with a skinny, sleeveless black and red bodysuit. If those skinny leather pants weren't enough, now this is what she was wearing under that leather jacket? And her hair is tied up in a ponytail. She looks over to you and your heart stops.

The violins start and another man shows up behind her. They're dancing. Santana is dancing with another man. In front of you. Dancing tango with another man in front of you. From all the dances she could be performing, she's doing tango with a man in front of you. Your breathe starts getting heavy and Puck starts singing.

"_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right"_

You can't concentrate properly on anything. Your breathing is heavy, your heart is beating insanely, Santana is dancing tango with another man in front of you, glancing you whenever she can, Puck's voice is very inebriating too.

"_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night."_

Santana jumps to the stage and holds her microphone, staring right to you and it's like you just got electrified by lightning. You can't look away and you can't breathe. You're so done you don't even know if you're still alive or if this is only just a dream.

"His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand"

You're dead. Santana just sang exactly what you and Artie have been doing this whole time. His eyes were on you all the time, his hand was touching yours and he kissed your cheek a few times. And she can't stand it! And you can't stand it either!

"(Roxanne)  
Why does my heart cry?  
(Roxanne)  
Feelings I can't fight  
You're free to leave me, but just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say I love you."

Santana throws the microphone away and Puck tries to stop her but she's already jumping off stage and walking towards you. How are you supposed to breathe? She seems incredibly mad and her eyes are filled with something you should be scared of but you're not because she seems to want you even more right now.

She reaches the table and grabs your arm way too hard and you want to scream because she's hurting but you can't. You can't even bring yourself to breathe properly. She turns you around and squeezes your body against hers, sliding her hands down your sides until reaching the hem of your dress. You hold her wrists and turn around in her arms before Santana pushes your right leg to her waist and lays you down, kissing your neck softly. Swallowing harshly you lay your head back and she slides you up slowly, your lips almost touch and your foreheads are connected.

Puck starts singing again but Santana just steps away from you, grabs her jacket from the table and leaves. This time you don't listen to Artie or anyone and just follow her to the street. You don't care about anything else; you just want to have Santana back. And this lie was the most horrifying thing you ever did in your whole life.

You open the club door right when Santana as the cigar in her lips and looks like she's looking for the lightning in her pockets. It's really cold outside and you think you should've brought a jacket too. Without thinking you start rubbing your arms and looks like Santana noticed that because she hands you her jacket, without looking you in the eyes.

"Thank you…" You dress her jacket and it fits you so perfectly. Her scent is all over it and soon will be all over your skin too. You watch her light up the cigar and the burning part captures your attention. It's so beautiful how it burns so fast but it's bad for the health. "Santana I…"

"I can't even fucking smoke…" Santana throws the cigar to the floor and steps on top of it. She rubs her arms after and you think maybe you should give her the jacket back. Instead you step towards her and she looks at you. "You were saying?"

"We lied. I don't like Artie and I never. I didn't even wanted to do this because it was mean and it would hurt you and I didn't want to be mean to you but Artie show us the video and…"

"Wait…" Santana places a hand on your arms and a shy smile starts forming on her face. You haven't seen her smile since earlier at the coffee shop. She takes a step towards you and you can feel the warmth of her body again. "What video?"

"One when you were drunk… And you ruined Artie's new carpet…"

"You saw that part too, uhm?" Santana doesn't sound mad anymore. She sounds just like she always sounds near you: calm and sincere. And she is actually laughing about the carpet incident. You take a step closer to her and she slides her hand to your back. "I'm sorry you had to see it, Britt."

"It's okay…" You shrug a little because it really is okay. You don't mind and you would see her after-drunk state eventually so… "Did it worked?"

"What?" She takes a step closer and takes her other hand away from the iron bar, placing a string of hair behind your ear.

"The jealousy. You asked us to make you jealous on the video… Did it worked?" You look straight to her eyes, trying to read what's on her mind but you can't, you don't have that power.

"Yes, it worked Britt… Thank you." She places a kiss on your forehead and moves back to her previous spot, looking at you like she's ashamed of something. "And I'm sorry about what Quinn said to you… She was lying."

"She was?!" Part of you is shocked because Quinn seemed to be cute like an angel and angels don't lie, but the other half of you, the one who wanted to believe in Santana is jumping inside your chest.

"Yes… I mean…" She looks down and shakes her head, not looking at you in the eyes and you feel like she regrets what she's about to say. "We sort of had a thing. Casual sex. But in her head we had a relationship and to be completely fair and honest with you the only way I could orgasm and enjoy having sex with her was being so drunk I couldn't remembered my own name."

"Wow…" Your eyes are wide open with shock but you remember something Santana said during that moment earlier. "Wait, was that what you were going to say when we here at your office?"

"Yeap."

"That would've been mean Santana…" Her smile grows bigger and she bites her lower lip softly. You remember Santana doing this every time she was about to call you _adorable _when you were in Paris. You smile back at her and she holds you close by the waist with both arms. You want to hold her too but you have your arms inside her jacket and now pressed against her chest so you can't move.

"I know… But she deserved it. She messed with you and from now on, I won't let anyone mess with you ever again."

"Really?"

"Really."

Santana presses her lips against yours and you swear you can see fireworks. You manage to take your arms away of her jacket and wrap them around her neck. How you missed kissing Santana. You're in heaven and you never ever want to leave. In fact, you'll never leave. You'll never let Santana leave again, never!

* * *

**A/N: **Beautiful people! I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the mess (not really ahahaha) Here some hints to help:

Brittany's dress: Heather Morris dress during The FOX TCA Winter 2011 | Pasadena, California – 11.01.11

Pucktana duet – El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge

Thank you so much for all your follows, favorites, reviews, support on twitter! Thank you to Valerie for the PURE PERFECTION poster she did for this fanfiction, so much appreciation for your work! And thank you to everyone!

With love and Blue Coracion. -S


	5. Dating Art

_My dear dear followers, I am so terribly sorry but I can't keep this fic going. I felt like I couldn't leave you guys without an explanation because you were all amazing with your follows, favorites and reviews and you'll probably hate me right now but I can't keep this fic going. To me, it feels like I left it in a very good place to your imaginations fly and create your own love story for these two women. I had a few things planned but after the April fiasco, the latest news about Cory (stay in peace, angel) and a few (lot) personal problems I completely lost focus, imagination and will to keep writing this story. I'm having some ideas for a new project but I don't know if I'll upload it either... Just wanted to leave you all my apologies and thank you for everything... I love you guys. - Sofia_

_Ps: you have any question you want to be clarified about the story like why the Blue Coracion or how I pictured the ending, send me your questions and I'll reply them all, gladly._


End file.
